Pseudos
by NathanCh
Summary: Araki Teppei ingin memberi cokelat pada seseorang. Virtuoso mendukung, asalkan gigi orang itu berubah kuning. #VALENTINEnoJIKAN.
Secangkir teh rendah gula, biskuit bundar aroma kelapa, udara segar dari mesin persegi panjang, cukup melegakan. Lirik kanan, tampak jendela panjang begitu mengkilat. Debu minggat ditumpas pembersih kaca. Dari jarak terhitung beberapa petak ubin, kedua iris mata hijau dapat melihat lazuardi terbentang dengan semburat awan tipis.

Ah, pagi yang baik. Tidak rugi pagi-pagi sudah nangkring di ruag OSIS.

"Araki? Bisa beritahu aku sesuatu?"

Satu colekkan mendarat di bahu. Seo pelakunya. Dengan bibir tebal sedikit bengkak berkat _lipbalm_ (dipakai terlalu berlebihan), tertekuk ke bawah bukti stres menghadapi soal sejarah.

"Apa." Araki jutek menyahut. Dengan elegan tetap santai memerhatikan lekuk ukiran pada permukaan biskuit, tidak lagi pada langit.

Buku tebal digeser mulus. Sudut buku menyentuh siku Araki yang sedang mengangkat cangkir. Tangannya sontak tergeser, hampir menumpahkah sebagian isi cangkir.

Araki sewot dalam hati. "Kalau tumpah yang repot siapa? Permukaan meja ini bisa bersemut dan Gakushuu bisa marah, tolol."—tidak tahan, akhirnya terucap juga betulan tepat di hadapan wajah bibir tebal.

Ujung pensil mekanik menunjuk beberapa rentetan kata pada buku. Seo tidak peduli kalimat pedas sobat dekat. "Di sini tertulis materi yang ntah mengapa sulit aku mengerti. Aku heran mengapa otakku bisa selemot ini. Dan—"

"Sudah cepat tanyakan saja apa yang kau ingin tahu."

Cangkir diletakkan di atas piring kecil. Kini dengan hati dipaksa lapang Araki rela membantu teman sepagi ini.

Dengan air muka serius, Seo bertanya lamat-lamat. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Nakamura Rio?"

.

.

.

 **PSEUDOS**

Ansatsu Kyoshitsu belongs to **Matsui Yuusei**

 _Pseudos belongs to_ ** _Anagata Okita_**

 _Araki Teppei | Nakamura Rio_

 _Dedicated for_ **#VALENTINEnoJIKAN**

 **WARN:** siapa tahu setelah baca fanfik ini, pembaca pengen jadi orang jutek seperti Araki Teppei. Dan jadi pengen punya komplotan sahabat kece kaya virtuoso.

.

.

.

BRAK!

Sudut pintu mencium kasar sisi kusen. Araki pergi menuju kelas sedangkan Seo sibuk mengurusi kotak tertawa dalam ruang OSIS.

Persetan. Persetan. PERSETAN. Araki geram meminjam mesin pemotong rumput milik sekolah.

Baiklah. Kejadian kemarin sore ternyata melahirkan bibit-bibit fitnah. Dalam pikirnya semalam tidak pernah sampai terbayang bahwa sepagi ini sudah ada yang menyinggung perasaan. Tentang Nakamura Rio pula. Anak perempuan kelas E pula.

Jelas-jelas kemarin Araki hanya menumpahkan susu _milkshake_ merk _neneners_ (sedang tren sekali) milik perempuan surai pirang. Hanya itu. Lagipula menumpahkan, bukan membelikan.

Singkatnya, likuid susu itu mengenai separuh surai Nakamura. Gadis itu muntab dan segera mengoceh ini itu khas gadis PMS. Temannya dengan surai oranye dan panjang sebahu sudah berusaha menenangkan tapi gadis itu tetap tidak mau dengar juga. Araki yang saat itu bahkan hingga sekarang menyandang status raja jutek tidak mungkin diam saja dibentak—apalagi di depan halayak umum. Maka sore itu, meletus pertengkaran.

Nakamura tidak minta ganti rugi, hanya minta maaf dari pelaku yang menabrak. TAPI, Araki minta pertanggung jawaban atas sepatunya yang sedikit terciprat milkshake.

"Aku tidak minta kau membelikannya yang baru untukku, tapi setidaknya minta maaflah padaku!"

Kurahashi kewalahan, berusaha melerai, "Sudah, Rio-chan. Cepat saja kita pul—"

"Tidak pernah aku katakan sebelumnya untuk menawarkan kau minuman baru. Kau yang seharusnya minta maaf." Araki menjawab santai. Menjaga tingkah di hadapan umum. Tentu saja. Bisa rusak pamornya jika ia mengaku bersalah.

Baginya, kelas E selalu salah, kalah dan sampah.

Tidak perlu menghormati apalagi meminta maaf. Tidak mungkin.

"KAU ITU ORANG BERPENDIDIKAN TIDAK SIH?" SuaraRio meninggi. Menambah jumlah pasang mata yang melirik untuk tahu keributan kecil macam apa. Kurahashi semakin bingung dan lelah untuk mencari jalan kebenaran.

Keributan minta putuskah… atau keributan meminta penjelasan mengapa pacarnya itu mendua.

Itu yang terlintas di benak orang lain.

Ujung bibir Araki terangkat. Membentuk lengkuk senyum. Kedua mata terpejam seakan maklum. Tapi rupanya sedang menahan amarah untuk menghina.

"Kau—" Araki memanfaatkan keadaan sekitar di mana ada beberapa anak kunugigaoka yang ingin mencuri dengar.

Di sini, Araki tidak akan pernah mau merasa direndahkan. Sampai kapan pun.

"Kau yang seharusnya minta maaf. Kau yang seharusnya bertanya pada dirimu sendiri apakah kau berpendidikkan atau tidak walau aku paling tahu bahwa semua anak kelas E tidak ada nilai bagusnya."

Kedua bola mata Nakamura melebar. Telunjuknya mantap menunjuk hidung pemuda surai hijau. Dada mengempis dengan cepat, siap mengumpulkan napas untuk segera membentak.

Namun sayang, sebelum mulutnya terbuka, Araki kembali membuka suara.

"Kau sudah menumpahkan minumanmu pada sepatuku. Pada sebagian buku berharga milikku. Sedangkan kau hanya terkotori surai dan baju. Bisa dicuci, kan? Baiklah, sepatu bisa dibersihkan bahkan detik ini juga. Tapi buku? Bisa dicuci kah? Tidak, kan?"

Araki mengambil telunjuk Rio dalam genggaman tangan. Menurunkan. Karena dirinya tidak berhak ditunjuk bergitu rendah serupa demikian.

"Itulah mengapa anak kelas E itu bodoh karena tidak bisa berpikir secara benar. Hanya emosi yang mengatur kalian."

Gadis paling pintar di kelas E mencoba untuk menahan amarah dengan mengatur napas. Hingga lupa dengan telunjuk yang masih dalam genggaman pria bangsat—baginya.

"Wah wah wah. Tindakkan yang bagus, Araki-kun."

Bagai kapal pesiar di antara riak air dari laut yang membelah, Asano Gakuhou berjalan di tengah-tengah antara murid dengan kepala tertunduk.

Mereka memberi jalan kepada siapa yang paling berkuasa.

Sontak Araki, Nakamura dan Kurahashi menoleh. Mendapati ketua dewan dengan senyum dan aroma parfum terlampau menyengat—ya ampun.

Namun sanggup merobohkan beberapa wanita segala umur di luar sana.

"Nakamura Rio dari kelas 3-E." sapa Gakuhou.

Dalam hati merutuk sebal, Nakamura harus bersabar menemui orang jahat untuk kedua kali. Di lain sisi Kurahashi ingin segera memeluk ibu di rumah. Jadi Nakamura mana mungkin sudi memberi pria itu senyuman satu senti pun dari bibirnya.

Araki Teppei segera melepaskan tangan Nakamura dan memberi bungkuk hormat pada ketua dewan. Sebenarnya tidak perlu melakukan hal demikian, karena sudah jelas Gakuhou-san akan memberi pembelaan pada lima murid terpintar.

"Selamat sore, Ketua Dewan."

"Selamat sore, Araki-kun. Tindakkanmu yang barusan itu benar sekali. Memang seharusnya membela diri jika jelas tidak bersalah." Senyuman pria itu begitu tulus dengan pujian yang ia beri.

Namun juga tulus menohok hati anak orang lain.

Jelas, Nakamura adalah gadis yang tidak tahan menatap wajah orang brengsek—bahkan seluruh orang pasti merasa demikian. Lantas tanpa berkata sepatah kata apapun, langkahnya cepat meninggalkan kerumunan. Kurahashi tampak kewalahan, namun tetap berusaha mengejar langkah Nakamura yang tampak begitu lebar.

Menatap punggung Nakamura Rio pergi, Araki memberikan senyuman manis.

Dirinya tidak pernah merasa senang kecuali jika dirinya MENANG.

Begitulah cerita singkat kejadian kemarin sore.

Jika mengingat itu, Araki masih mampu untuk tersenyum—mengingat kemenangan.

Namun jika mengingat mimpi tadi malam, Araki hanya ingat bahwa bibirnya tidak sanggup membentuk senyum bahkan sepanjang jarak satu langkah seekor semut.

Bagaimana bisa tadi malam terjadi keributan besar dalam alam burung biru—twitter. Araki semakin yakin bahwa faktor inilah yang membuat Seo telah berhasil menghancurkan hati pagi-pagi begini.

.

Saat Araki siap menyelimuti tubuh dengan belajar—sehabis belajar mesra dengan buku sejarah, satu pesan berupa foto datang begitu saja dari Sakakibara Ren.

LINE dari poni miring berupa foto ntah berisi apa.

Dua detik berikutnya Araki membatalkan niat mematikan lampu kecil di atas laci. Ren telah mengiriminya sebuah _screenshoot._

Berisi beberapa mention antar anak kelas E. Araki tidak memikirkan fakta darimana Ren mendapatkan itu semua.

Tidak mungkin mereka akan mengikuti akun seorang pun dari kelas gedung rapuh dan bau. Harga diri mereka bisa jatuh.

Dari jarak nun jauh di sana—tepatnya di kamar dengan berbagai botol parfum di atas laci, Ren sedang asyik menggunakan akun seseorang.

Akun Kanzaki.

Lupakan saja. Sakakibara Ren memang selalu misterius. Bahkan anak virtuoso yang lain tidak tau apa sebab Ren memilih potongan rambut seperti demikian.

Niatnya ntah untuk memplagiatkan seorang artis papan atas atau ntahlah masa bodoh Araki pusing sudah.

NakamuraRio _Akan kubalas. Lihat saja._

Terasakaaa _BALAS PAKAI NILAI_ NakamuraRio

M_Okuda NakamuraRio _lebih baik jangan. Kita bersikap lebih dewasa saja ya. Biarkan apa kata mereka._ _Ingat ya Naka_

Mungkin mention Manami mencapai limit jumlah huruf. Sehingga terpotong. Araki tidak peduli dan melanjutkan memeriksa.

NakamuraRio M_Okuda _besok saja ya di sekolah. Sekarang aku ingin marah-marah dulu._

Salah satu alis Araki naik. Gadis bernama Nakamura Rio ini memang semakin tampak asik diajak berdebat. Terkadang Araki ingin sekali adu mulut dalam proses lama dengan akhir ia yang akan menang.

NakamuraRio Terasakaaa _ohh iya sip dicoba_

Kanzaki NakamuraRio _jangan sungkan. Kalahkan saja._

Pfft. Araki tidak sangka apalagi mafhum untuk tahu sikap gadis cantik asal gedung bobrok tersebut. HAH. Lihat itu, Sakakibara. Bahkan gadis yang sedang kau incar itu, sebaik-baik apapun, jika sudah masuk lingkup pergaulan kotor di kelas E, pasti enteng menjatuhkan orang lain sefrontal ini.

Araki jadi igin tahu apa reaksi Ren.

Sudahlah. Mungkin, kejadian antara Araki dan Rio telah menyebar sore itu juga.

Tweet dari Kanzaki sudah menjadi akhir. Araki lantas segera mengetik cepat sebagai balasan.

Bertanya apa maksud dari poni miring mengirim foto ini padanya. Sampah sekali dan matanya sungguh sakit. Jelas-jelas mereka semua mengatai Araki Teppei.

Tidak sampai satu menit Ren sudah membalas. Cepat juga. Mungkin ia memang penasaran apa reaksi dari pemuda surai hijau sendiri.

 _Mereka menjelek-jelekkanmu, lho._ 16:45

 _Aku tidak buta. Aku tahu jelas._ 16:45

 _Lalu kau mau apa?_ 16:46

 _Akan kujadikan omongan mereka itu omong kosong._ 16:48

 _Benarkah? Bisa saja yang merebut posisimu bukan gadis pirang galak itu. Tapi bisa saja kan bocah malang pengais uang—_

Tubuh ramping ponsel bersarung merah dilempar ke sisi lain ranjang. Araki menutup kedua mata dengan lengan. Perlahan napas menghembus dari mulut tanda ia lelah + malas untuk tahu kelanjutan dari cuap-cuap Sakakibara.

Sebenarnya masih panjang. Namun Araki sudah malas barang untuk membaca. Sakakibara pasti gatal untuk mengingatkannya tentang kemenangan Isogai Yuuma waktu lalu. Sial.

Lantas langit kamar diperhatikan lamat-lamat. Kacamata sudah terletak manis di atas laci berwarna cokelat susu. Arah pupil mata bergerak tidak menentu—Araki berpikir serius.

Araki bukanlah orang yang ringan hati untuk ditindas orang lain. Terutama oleh orang yang ia benci amat sangat. Bahkan bukan dirinya seroang, semua anggota virtuoso lain—atau mungkin seluruh manusia di muka bumi ini pasti demikian, serupa.

Dikatai tidak suka, tapi senang mengatai orang. Kasarnya begitu. Itulah Araki Teppei. Karena dia bukan bocah yang hanya bisa mengelus dada jika sudah diinjak-injak.

Maka sungguh rasanya gatal untuk Araki melakukan sesuatu agar hatinya yang kini sakit berubah senang.

Misalkan seperti kejadian yang sudah lalu-lalu. Araki sengaja tidak membagikan selembaran kertas tentang kegiatan pada seluruh anak kelas E saat berkumpul di aula. Tapi ntah dewa mana yang telah memberi kertas-kertas tersebut pada anak kelas E.

Sudah senang Araki melihat mereka tertindas, sirna sudah saat melihat garis bibir mereka yang awal lengkung ke bawah berubah naik ke atas.

Tsk, mengingatnya membuat gatal hati. Dirasa sekali ingin membalas menyakiti.

Tidak ada yang dapat mengalahkan keinginan Araki untuk sekarang. Dalam malam yang kunjung larut, bintang bertabur acak, angin berhembus dayu, ujung bibirnya tiba-tiba saja teringkat.

Memikirkan spekulasi balas dendam.

Araki sampai lupa untuk mengistirahatkan diri segera.

.

Meluruskan letak meja dan menyangkutkan tas pada kaitan di salah satu sisi meja. Araki sempat memiliki niat marah untuk siapa saja murid yang piket kemarin sore. Letak meja tidak beraturan, papan tulis masih memiiliki tulisan yang tidak terhapus. Oh ayolah, sejak kapan ada anak kelas A yang ingin dapat titel jorok?

Pemuda itu berburuk sangka. Dia pikir doktrin kotor dari kebiasaan anak E sudah sampai kesini tanpa sangka.

Lantas bokong dijatuhkan. Buku sejarah kesayangan dikeluarkan. Sebelum membuka kover berhias ukiran khas Jepang, ekor mata sempat melihat salah satu sudut buku yang warnanya sedikit berbeda.

Ah. Susu.

Akibat minuman gadis pirang itu, buku kesayangannya hampir hilang bentuk.

Berusaha tabah, Araki membuka lembar demi lembar dengan cepat. Berusaha mencari halaman yang terakhir kali dibaca kemarin. Tapi ya ampun, pembatas buku raib tidak tahu ke mana. Araki tidak pernah lupa untuk menyalipkannya. Tapi semenjak kejadian adu badan dengan Nakamura, pembatas kecil itu hilang.

Bentuknya serupa kain flanel tebal dengan bentuk persegi panjang. Ujungnya diberi rajutan pagar. Bukan hadiah dari buku itu sendiri. Namun pemberian kecil dari ibu tercinta. Ya, sang ibu tahu bahwa buah hati gemar membaca, maka segara dibuatkan dengan cinta.

Sekarang raib. Araki tentu sedikit panik.

Kalau itu bukan dari ibu, dia tidak akan sebingung ini. Dan merasa kehilangan seperti ini.

Koyama berjalan mendekat. Surai hitamnya mengkilat terkena cahaya surya.

"Bagaimana? Aku baru saja mencoba sampo yang disarankan oleh Sakakibara."

Sakakibara mencuri dengar dari bangkunya. Dalam hati merasa bangga.

Baru datang sudah banyak bicara. Araki malas menjawab. Dirinya memilih mengaduk isi tas. Kemungkinan pembatas itu jatuh atau ntah bagaimanapun, Araki harus menemukannya.

Salah satu alis Koyama naik, "cari apa?" Tidak tersinggung atas pertanyaan barusan yang hanya diberi kacang.

"Cari pembatas buku." Untuk pertanyaan barusan, Araki mau menjawab. Wajah suntuknya sirna. Biasanya jika sudah repot Araki akan tampat semrawut. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Koyama terkejut-kejut dalam hati.

"Oooh yang dari ibumu itu?"

Gakushuu masuk kelas dengan wajah lelah—namun tidak terlalu tampak. Hanya Sakakibara yang dapat mengerti setelah sekali lihat.

"Iya. Di dalam tasku tidak ada—"

"Hahahahaha! Wajahmu kenapa, Asano?"

Kelas kebetulan sepi—hanya ada mereka berempat. Seo ntah belok ke mana dulu sebelum benar-benar niat menuju kunugigaoka.

Tawa Sakakibara menghentikan ucapan Araki. Sontak dua iris mata hijau melihat pada sosok Asano yang kini sudah memutuskan untuk duduk setelah menepuk sedikit ujung blazer abu-abu miliknya.

Perhatian Koyama beralih pada pangeran sekolah. Langkahnya meninggalkan meja Araki.

Setelah merapikan dasi, Asano memutuskan untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi, "Hari valentine adalah besok, kan? Tapi kenapa sudah ada saja yang ingin memberiku cokelat."

"Ya ampun Asano. Kau kan tahu banyak gadis di sekolah ini yang butuh perhatianmu." Sakakibara memberi tahu walau Asano sudah pasti tahu.

"Itu merepotkan." Yang diberi tahu memutar kedua bola mata.

"Memang." Koyama mafhum. Sakakibara menyipitkan mata pada maniak IPA.

Memangnya setiap hari valentine Koyama dapat cokelat? Pikir Sakakibara—merendahkan teman sendiri.

"Ah. Untuk apa memikirkan hal tidak penting seperti itu."

Kembali pada Araki.

Diantara percakapan hari penuh kasih sayang, dia memiliki pemikirin lain yang lebih patut. Ya ampun, pembatas buku, benda paling berharga, raib ntah kemana. Araki tidak pernah merasa sepanik ini!

Oke, mungkin berlebihan. Tapi daripada memikirkan cokelat apa yang akan diberikan pada gadis anak orang lain sebagai bukti kasih sayang, Araki lebih memilih menjaga barang bukti kasih sayang pemberian orang tua.

Maka dari itu Araki sedikitpun tidak lapang hati menerima fakta bahwa pembatas buku _special from mother_ itu raib tiba-tiba.

"Nah. Lihat Araki," Ren balik badan. Menatap Araki yang berusaha sabar untuk mengaduk isi tas—walau sudah beberapa kali diperiksa tidak sama sekali ditemukan. Yang lain ikut mengambil tatap.

"Ada apa?" Asano bertanya. Belum tahu perkara.

"Pembatas buku kesayangan hilang." Pemuda rambut ikal menjawab cepat—tahu Araki tidak akan menjawab. "Mungkin jatuh, Araki."

"Jatuh?" Beo pemuda surai hijau. Gerakan tangan berhenti mengaduk lambung tas.

"Jatuh…" Beo untuk kedua kali.

"Mungkin benar. Kau kan sempat bertabrakan dengan salah satu anak perempuan kelas E saat lusa. Mungkin saat itu terjatuh." Ren menjelaskan.

Benar juga.

Pandangan Araki sontak menuju satu arah—salah satu kaki meja yang berada di depan meja miliknya sendiri. Berpikir, membayangkan sekilas kejadian waktu lalu.

"Bisa jadi begitu." Koyama meyakinkan. "Tapi pasti sudah terinjak-injak dan terbuang, kan?"

Ketika itu juga kedua mata Araki sedikit melebar. Tidak, tidak. Tidak boleh, TIDAK BOLEH sampai terbuang dan hilang terbawa tanpa arah. Araki sungguhlah menghargai barang mungil pemberian ibu.

"Tapi sudah pasti hilang, kan." Asano sedikit ingin menenangkan, namun dengan cara salah. "Sudahlah, balas saja perbuatan gadis barbar itu."

Kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada, Ren mengangguk setuju, lalu mengibas poni. "Apa yang dikatakan Asano itu benar. Balas saja. Kasih saja cokelat yang isinya kunyit atau jahe."

Koyama setuju, "Lagipula gadis itu sudah tidak mungkin mau mengambil barangmu jika sempat melihatnya dekat kaki. Tidak pasti."

Lantas Araki harus menerima beberapa saran dari sahabat-sahabat karib. Pikiran segera melintas melewati pelajaran IPS yang akan menjadi mata pelajaran terakhir sebelum pulang sekolah. Ia segera memikirkan bagaimana cara membuat cokelat isi paku dan memberikannya pada gadis durai pirang.

"Hmmm. Boljug." Araki bergumam, tersemat bahasa gaul.

.

Setiba pulang sekolah, anak-anak gadis Kunugigaoka asyik bisik-bisik. Tepat saat segerombolan _virtuoso_ memasuki salah satu toko cokelat.

"Mereka ingin membeli cokelat untuk siapa?!"

"Oh tidak. Siapa tambatan hati Asano-san?"

"Jika ingin membeli cokelat, ini pertama kali mereka memberi cokelat untuk seseorang."

Maehara dan Isogai kebetulan berjalan melewati kerumunan murid gatal. Bola mata pemuda surai oranye muda berputar malas.

"Siapa yang peduli jika mereka tiba-tiba ingin memberi cokelat pada seseorang, kan, Isogai?"

"Hn." Dua pucuk bergoyang tertiup angin. "Mungkin mereka jenuh juga jika harus memerhatikan buku terus."

"Bleh." Maehara kembali mengambil langkah, diikuti sahabat lama. "Kata siapa mereka hanya memerhatikan buku? Mereka juga memerhatikan kita."

"Maehara-kun jangan terlalu percaya diri, deh."

"Maksudku, mereka selalu memerhatikan anak kelas E untuk mereka beri pelajaran."

Isogai mendengarkan lamat-lamat. Karena pernah menjadi korban aduan virtuoso akibat bekerja, Isogai jadi cepat mengerti.

"Yah… semoga saja dengan seorang pacar mereka jadi bisa melupakan kita."

.

"Masukkan kunyit, juga cabai." Araki memberi tahu langsung kepada koki yang bekerja di toko cokelat tersebut.

"Berapa pun harganya aku yang akan bayar." Asano menambahkan.

"Tapi—" Dalam dapur dengan lampu terlampau terang, dan hanya ada dirinya beserta anak virtuoso, sang koki tampak ragu, "—Untuk siapa cokelat ini?"

"Untuk sahabat lama kami. Kami ingin jahil kepadanya." Ren menjawab cepat, asal, bohong.

"Kunyit mentah, ya." Koyama menambahkan agar jelas dan agar Koki segera membuatnya, "Biar giginya nanti kuning."

Apa boleh buat, dengan cokelat yang sudah ada, sang koki hanya tinggal menggiling kunyit dan memotong satu cabai merah.

Virtuoso menunggu hingga cokelat itu selesai dibuat.

.

Tidak sampai dua puluh menit, maka cokelat seram itu telah dibungkus cantik. Dari luar tampak seperti cokelat biasa, bercita rasa lezat, dan sudah dibungkus menarik agar wanita manapun suka.

Araki membawa dua kotak cokelat. Ia sengaja membeli satu lagi cokelat (untuk yang ini tentu adalah cokelat tanpa ada kunyit atau jahe) dengan harga yang lebih mahal, dan lebih lezat. Ia rencanakan untuk diberikan kepada ibunda di rumah.

"Beri saja sore ini juga." Asano memberi saran. "Jujur saja aku sudah penasaran dengan reaksi Nakamura Rio nanti."

"Hm. Aku akan memberi pesan kepadanya sekarang."

Ren bersama yang lain memutuskan untuk pulang lebih dahulu, "Pokoknya bujuk saja gadis itu untuk datang sore ini juga. Jangan sampai ditunda hingga esok."

Araki mengangguk saja.

Setelah kepergian teman-temannya, Araki segera berjalan menuju taman kota sambil mengetik satu pesan untuk gadis yang telah membuatnya sakit hati.

' _Nakamura. Datanglah ke taman. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu._ ' 16:01

Kirim.

.

Rambut sedikit basah, baru selesai dikeramas. Nakamura duduk sambil bertekuk kaki di atas ranjang. Kedua mata fokus menatap pada layar LCD ponsel bersarung kuning.

Rupanya sedang asyik bercengkrama dalam grup LINE khusus penghuni anak kelas E. Bahkan Koro-sensei sama sekali tidak mengetahui keberadaan grup yang digandrungi semua anak didik.

Walau mereka yakin Koro-sensei lambat laun pasti tahu karena kebiasaannya yang suka mengintip ke rumah salah satu dari mereka secara tiba-tiba.

Detik ini pun Rio was-was jika tiba-tiba saja Koro-sensei datang ke kemarnya.

Sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Kurahashi dan Megu, kadang sesekali pemuda botak mesum ikut sembarangan dan melantur. Dan tiba-tiba saja Maehara ikut nimbrung.

 **MaeharaHiroto** : Tadi aku melihat virtuoso ke toko cokelat, lho.

"Lalu? Tidak penting tahu, gak." Nakamura tiba-tiba saja berujar demikian. Mengingat virtuoso jadi ingat pula Araki Teppei.

 **MeguK** : Yaa masa bodoh, kan?

Tuh, Megu saja tahu. Nakamura tiba-tiba hilang selera untuk kembali celoteh di LINE. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk turun makan malam. Sebelum—

—Ponselnya bergetar akibat menerima satu pesan.

Melihat layar…

OH, oh, Araki?

"Araki? Minta bertemu? Hah. Yang benar saja."

Dengan sedikit tidak rela Nakamura menyentuh beberapa huruf pada keyboard.

 _Untuk apa_. 16:07

Kirim.

Ketika Nakamura akan memakai sandal rumah berbulu biru, untuk menyusul ibu ke dapur, balasan dari Araki sudah datang melesat cepat.

Sebenarnya, Araki sendiri sudah emosi alias tidak sabaran menunggu di taman. Mana suka dia dibuat menunggu—rela menunggu—anak buangan dari gedung lusuh.

 _Cepat sajalah_. 16:08

 _Untuk apa dulu?!_ 16:08

 _Hal penting._ 16:09

Gadis bersurai pirang berjalan menuju jendela. Mengintip cuaca di luar. Angin cukup kencang menerbangkan daun-daun kering di jalan.

 _Di mana?_ 16:10

 _Taman kota. Dekat sekolah._ 16:10

Dalam benak sang gadis masih terdapat rasa kasihan. Sedikit tak tega membayangkan anak gendut dan menyebalkan dari kelas A itu harus dibuai-buai angin dingin.

Sebenarnya bagus juga, sih. Agar impas dengan nasib kelas E yang setiap hari merasa panas saat belajar, tanpa AC. Namun jika dipikir-pikir kembali, jika membalas dendam, tak ayal menunjukan perbedaan yang tipis antara dirinya dan manusia bangsat dari gedung utama. Seperti virtuoso, ketua dewan…

Ah, sudahlah. Nakamura balik kanan. Menuju gantungan baju dekat baju dan menyambar mantel tebal berwarna oranye.

.

Tas dari bahan kertas menampung dua kotak cokelat. Yang satu ingin dibawa pulang, sisanya ingin Araki lempar ke danau buatan taman dan membiarkan cokelat busuk itu terkatung-katung, lalu dimakan ikan.

Araki mengira gadis surai pirang berniat menipu dirinya. Karena gadis itu tak kunjung datang setelah pesan terakhir dari Araki terkirim sepuluh menit lalu. Seharusnya kalau Nakamura akan datang, maka katakanlah seperti 'tunggu di sana' atau 'baiklah.'

Araki suntuk kuadrat. Tak senang jika ada orang yang berniat menjahili.

Walau dia sadar diri, sadar betul bahwa niatnya datang bertemu Nakamura hari ini untuk jahil juga.

Lebih tepatnya dikata balas dendam.

Bokong terasa panas di atas kursi kayu taman. Sembari memelototi arloji, maka Araki juga sesekali memijit pelipis. Jika dua menit lagi tidak muncul juga batang hidung gadis pirang, akan ia titipkan saja cokelat tersebut pada Isogai Yuuma saat rapat ketua kelas besok.

Satu menit berlalu.

Pemuda bersurai hijau semakin lupa bagaimana cara tersenyum.

Hampir dua menit berlalu—

"Ada apa."

Dalam lamunan menunggu, Araki jujur saja kaget mendapati Nakamura Rio sudah berdiri tak jauh dari bangku taman. Mantel menyelimuti, tak lupa memakai sarung tangan.

Hei, memangnya sedingin apa sore ini?

Terima kasih pada lemak, Araki tak merasakan dingin. Tidak terlalu, sih.

Lantas Araki ikut berdiri dan menghadap gadis dari kelas E. Dengan santai, Nakamura jalan mendekat sambil melihat-lihat sekitar taman.

"Anak virtuoso dari gedung utama tiba-tiba mengajakku bertemu. Aneh."

Araki diam mendengarkan ocehan gadis pirang. Padahal baru datang, tapi sudah berbicara panjang.

"Dan baru kemarin siang pula," Pandangan Nakamura jatuh dari pohon tinggi di samping kanan menuju sosok Araki, "kita berkelahi."

"Kejadian buruk tidak patut diingat-ingat." Balas Araki cepat.

"Kalau begitu sebagai contoh tidak usah mengingat-ingat kesalahan Isogai yang ketahuan bekerja di masa lalu, kan? Aku seringkali masih mendengar kalian mengejek ketua kelas kami."

"Itu berbeda."

"Tidak ada bedanya."

Memutar bola mata malas, Araki semakin jenuh dan ingin cepat pulang.

"Yasudah." Mungkin hal ini akan mencabut satu lagi harga dirinya, "aku minta maaf."

Kali ini Nakamura yang menghela napas malas. Wajah tampak sedikit risih dengan angin yang membuat beberapa helai rabut panjangnya menampar muka.

"Hati dan ucapan belum tentu sama. Aku tahu semua anak virtuoso itu tukang tipu."

'Persetan kau.' Desis Araki—cukup dalam hati. Sabar, Araki. Cokelat laknat yang ada di tanganmu sekarang belum sampai ke lambung siswi di hadapan.

"Sudahlah cepat. Katakan alasanmu memanggilku kemari."

Tanpa basa-basi, tangan kanan segera merogoh tas berisi dua kotak cokelat.

"Aku punya cokelat banyak." Dalam hal ini Araki tidak pandai berdusta, "aku memiliki satu kotak untukmu sebagai tanda kata maaf."

Sepersekian detik, Nakamura hanya mampu bungkam—atau lebih tepat menahan tawa.

"Ha. Benarkah?"

Gadis cantik merogoh saku mantel. "Kalau begitu aku juga ingin memberimu sesuatu."

Sebenarnya, Nakamura tidak akan sembarangan menerima begitu saja. Ia tahu, mungkin Araki berniat balas dendam. Teringat perkataan Maehara tadi, mungkin ada kaitannya dengan cokelat ini. Siapa tahu surai nyentrik, gigi renggang, bibir tebal, dan anak orang kaya itu mendukung sahabat mereka yang gendut ini, kan?

Tapi apa boleh buat. Nakamura datang kemari juga sebenarnya disertai niat baik. Jadi lebih baik pura-pura tidak berprasangka buruk dahulu.

Sebelum Araki benar-benar mengeluarkan cokelat, Nakamura menunjukkan sesuatu lebih dulu dalam genggamannya.

"Ini." Tangan yang lain menyampirkan beberapa helai ke belakang telinga, "milikmu, kan?"

Araki mengambil tatap.

Itu…

Pembatas buku pemberian ibu!

"Itu—" Araki tidak jadi mengeluarkan kotak berisi cokelat aneh. "—Kenapa ada di kau?"

"Saat kita bertabrakan, buku milikmu jatuh, kan? Pembatas buku ini juga. Seharusnya kau tidak hanya mengambil buku, tapi pembatasnya juga. Tapi mungkin karena kau yang kesal, dan pembatas buku yang sudah basah terkena susu, kau tidak melihatnya."

Menghela napas kaku, Nakamura mencoba tersenyum—sedikit berpura-pura tampak baik. "Aku mengambilnya setelah kau pergi. Lalu setiba di rumah, langsung aku cuci."

Sebenarnya, Nakamura bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah mengatakan kejujuran—terutama perbuatan baik—kepada orang lain. Biasanya perbuatan baik dibiarkan hanya Tuhan dan dirinya sendiri yang tahu. Tapi—apa boleh buat.

Araki masih diam tak bergerak.

"Ayolah ambil! Aku pegal mengalurkan tanganku seperti ini terus."

Lantas seakan baru sadar dari lamunan, pembatas buku sudah berpindah tangan. Wajahnya tampak datar, namun tersirat rasa terima kasih. Uh, sekilas Araki merasa detik ini bukanlah dirinya yang asli.

"Terima kasih. " Bahkan berujar terima kasih saja amat datar.

"Sama-sama." Lantas Nakamura membalasnya dengan ketus pula.

Araki kembali mengambil kotak cokelat di dalam tas. Lalu memberikannya pada Nakamura.

"Ambillah."

"Demi Tuhan, kau memberiku cokelat?" Dengan tatapan geli Nakamura mengambil kotak cokelat tersebut.

"Jangan berlebihan."

Mata gadis pirang mengintip-ngintip ke dalam tas. Masih ada satu kotak cokelat tersisa. "Wah-wah. Kau sepertinya membeli banyak cokelat. Apakah sebelum ini kau telah banyak memberi kepada gadis lain?"

Tsk. Dalam sepersekian detik gadis pirang di hadapan sudah buat muntab saja. "Jangan asal bicara."

"Jangan berlebihan, jangan asal bicara." Ulang Nakamura, raut wajah menahan tawa. "Kau ini sensitif sekali."

'Bodo.' Araki mengumpat dalam hati—lagi.

"Sudah, ya. Semakin sore. Aku pergi dul—"

Sebelum ucapan gadis itu selesai, Araki sudah melangkah lebih dulu meninggalkan. Tanpa mengucap selamat tinggal.

Nakamura hanya tidak menyangka dengan apa yang dia lihat. Seharusnya yang lebih dulu pergi adalah dirinya!

"Huh? Dasar jutek."

Araki Teppei sempat membelokkan diri kembali menuju toko cokelat. Membeli satu cokelat kotak yang baru.

.

"Apa?! Araki Teppei?"

"Uhm."

Keadaan kelas sungguh riuh akibat gosipan Rio di pagi hari.

"Urat malu anak virtuoso itu tidak mungkin putus." Komentar Maehara. "Cokelat itu pasti berisi sesuatu. Kau belum memakan satu pun, kan, Nakamura?"

"Belum." Sebuah kotak masih terbungkus cantik Nakamura keluarkan dari laci meja.

"Aku takut tinggal nama sesudah memakannya."

Karma mengelus dagu, senyumnya mengembang, "keputusan bagus, Nakamura. Araki Teppei tidak mungkin begitu saja memberimu cokelat setelah berkelahi. Harga dirinya tidak mungkin serendah itu."

"Tapi aku ingin tahu apa isi cokelat itu. " Kurahashi mengambil kotak cokelat tersebut dan memerhaikannya lamat-lamat. "Tampak enak. Kalau kita tidak mencobanya, kita tidak akan tahu, kan?"

Nakamura kembali menyampirkan beberapa helai rambut di belakang telinga kiri, "maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, " Kurahashi menatap Nakamura dengan mimik wajah polos, "siapa tahu dia memang benar-benar memberimu cokelat biasa, bukan?"

"Aduuh Kurahashi. Kau ini terlalu polos." Komentar Megu.

"Hmm. Yasudahlah." Kotak cokelat kembali diletakkan di atas meja.

Okuda sedari tadi tampak ragu untuk berbicara, akhirnya berujar juga, "Lalu cokelat itu akan kau apakan, Nakamura-chan?"

"Rencananya, sih…" Nakamura tersenyum lebar, "Akan kuminta Koro-sensei untuk menyicipinya terlebih dahulu."

"Bagus." Terasaka tertawa lepas. "Mengingat betapa kebalnya Koro-sensei walau setelah meminum ramuan aneh Okuda waktu lalu."

Okuda sedikit cemberut.

Tiba-tiba angin kencang menerpa semua surai murid di dalam kelas. Tak lazim, gurita kuning memasuki kelas melewati jendela dengan kecepatan 20 mach.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!"

Karma tertawa kecil, "panjang umur."

Semua murid yang mengelilingi meja Nakamura segera kembali menuju bangku masing-masing.

"Koro-sensei." Nakamura melangkah maju. Sudah betul-betul penasaran dengan cokelat pemberian anggota osis penyiaran.

"Ya? Ya ampun Nakamura-san! Kau ingin memberiku cokelat?" Dua air mata menganak sungai.

Nakamura memutar bola mata, tangan kanan terangkat menjulurkan kotak cokelat yang terbuka. Memperlihatkan beberapa cokelat mungil yang tersusun rapih.

"Cobalah satu, Koro-sensei."

"Satu?" tangan—apa pantas dikatai tangan?—kuning mengambil salah satu cokelat, "hanya satu? Kenapa tidak semua? Huhuhu."

Dalam benak Nakamura dan yang lain berkata begitu serempak, 'satu saja mungkin akan menyiksamu, Koro-sensei.'

Cokelat sudah dimajukan, mendekati mulut lebar monster buronan, "baiklah akan kucoba."

Nagisa menatap prihatin dari bangkunya.

"Hmmm."

"Hmmm?" Nakamura tak sadar meniru. Tak sabar dengan jawaban.

"Ini…"

"Bagaimana rasanya, Koro-sensei?"

Kulit gurita yang berwana kuning, berubah menjadi merah muda, "Ini enak. Sungguh."

.

"Ha ha ha! Ya ampun, aku tak sabar melihat gigi kuning gadis itu!" Koyama tertawa keras-keras.

Araki hanya diam. Tidak berkata apapun.

Sudahlah. Anggap saja kemarin sore dirinya kerasukan sesuatu sehingga gagal membalas dendam kepada Nakamura.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **(A/N)**_

Saya tau kalau saya betulan bangsat banget baru ngasih VnJ sekarang wkwkwkwk. Maklum lagi berusaha jadi maba yang bisa dapet universitas sesuai keinginan *sok sibuk* /eh tapi beneran sibuk loh yaa :""")

Aku suka banget ngetik tentang Araki yang jutek. Ehh plus dapet Rio lagi. Yang bagi aku bakal kuat kalo hadapin mulut pedas Araki wkwkwkwk.

Sudah, ya. Anagata caw doeloe ^w^

Review?


End file.
